NaruHina
NaruHina is the het ship between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga from the Naruto fandom. Canon Naruto and Hinata have known each other since they were children, but not so much; Naruto only saw her as "timid and weird.” He was the class clown who had a dream of becoming Hokage one day, and only Hinata, Iruka, and Sasuke had respect for him. She liked to watch him practice in secret. When they graduated from the academy, they were placed on separate teams despite Hinata's hopes. During the first stage of the Chunin Exam, Naruto and Hinata were placed next to each other. Hinata offered to let Naruto cheat off of her but he decided that he did not want her to get in trouble. Later, during some preliminary elimination rounds, Hinata watched Naruto battle her teammate Kiba and cheered for him. Naruto later watched Neji beat up Hinata and call her a failure. This angered him, and he vowed to avenge her. Naruto later told Hinata that he thought she was odd but that he always liked girls like her. He managed to beat Neji in battle, though Hinata passed out while watching. Naruto eventually left the village for over two years in order to train to become stronger and bring Sasuke back. When he finally returned, Hinata was so shy that she passed out when he approached her. When Pain invaded Konoha, he was about to finish off Naruto until Hinata arrived in an attempt to save him. She confessed to him before being knocked out and seemingly killed. Naruto was enraged and immediately went into his six-tails form, which eventually progressed into a partial transformation. However, Hinata ended up being saved by Sakura who could tell that she loved him. Naruto and Hinata later battled side-by-side on the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto protected Hinata from some White Zetsus, and Hinata attempted to shield Naruto from a fatal blow by Obito, but Neji jumped in front of them and was killed. She reminded him not to let his death be in vain, and they held hands while Naruto transferred Chakra to all of his allies. Hinata is later caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and dreams of dating Naruto, but is eventually freed after the battle ends. Naruto and Hinata get married and have two children; the first and only son Boruto, and the second and only daughter Himawari. Children Boruto Uzumaki Boruto is the first and only son of Naruto and Hinata. He has blond hair like his father, and has two of his nine-tailed fox whiskers as well. Boruto is a class clown like Naruto and does things to get attention since Naruto is always busy with Hokage duties. Unlike his father, Boruto has no desire to become Hokage and wants to be a strong ninja like Sasuke instead. He is a Genin on Team Konohamaru along with Mitsuki and Sarada Uchiha. Himawari Uzumaki Himawari is the second and only daughter of Naruto and Hinata. She has purple hair like her mother and whiskers from the nine-tailed fox like her father. Himawari has the Byakugan, which she awakened after her brother Boruto tore her stuffed animal and she knocked her father Naruto unconscious by accident. Himawari shows a great amount of respect towards Hinata's deceased cousin Neji, and often visits his grave with her. Fanon NaruHina is one of the most popular ships in the Naruto fandom and is one of the two most popular canon ships along with SasuSaku. It was popular from very early on in the series due to Hinata's crush on Naruto and the overall popularity of Hinata as a character. With the pairing becoming canon, it became even more popular, especially in Japan. However, there is still some backlash among fans of rival ships and haters of Hinata. NaruHina is usually shipped along with SasuSaku and rivals the NaruSaku, SasuNaru, KibaHina, and NejiHina pairings. Fandom FAN FICTION :Naruto/Hinata on FanFiction.Net : Navigation